Talking It Out
by duckytxt
Summary: Contains FEMSLASH.  It's basically PWP, but there's nothing wrong with that, right?  Alex Kelly/Shaundi.


**A/N:** This contains FEMSLASH, if you don't like that then hit the back button and question what you're doing with your life. lol JK Sorry for any errors, I was kind of wasted when I wrote this.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is your problem?" Shaundi shouted back at Alex who was angrily searching for her cigarettes in their bedroom.<p>

"I lost my fucking cigarettes!" Alex yelled, not looking at her.

"Do you want one of mine?" she offered, displaying an open pack.

"No, I want MY cigarettes. But you could maybe get up and help me. Just sayin." Alex said from under the couch.

"Fine, fuck you. I was just tryin to help." Shaundi paused, getting out of bed and slipping her clothes on from last night. "What the hell's your problem in general. You've been a bitch to me all morning."

"Ohh I wonder why..." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, actually I do." Shaundi went to grab her hand and turn her around but Alex pulled away and sat on the bed, crossing her arms. Shaundi sat down next to her and put a hand softly on her thigh.

"Babe...cmon, tell me what's wrong." Shaundi pleaded in a quiet voice.

"You really don't know?" Alex said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I really don't. Did I say something last night?" Shaundi asked, she had been really drunk the night before and didn't really remember most of the night.

"Its not what you fuckin said, it's what you did!" Alex yelled and finally turned to Shaundi with narrowed eyes.

"...Did I thumb you?" Shaundi joked trying to lighten the situation.

"No, you fucking made out with Boss in front of god and everybody! Made me look like an asshole in front of all of our friends." Alex explained.

Shaundi didn't know what to say, she didn't remember it but she believed her. She had a soft spot when it came to her ex-boyfriend and Alex knew and hated him for it. They all had mutual friends though so at some parties he would show up and Alex would be cold and distant all night. She knew Shaundi loved her, but also knew that she would always be attracted to him and that bothered her to no end.

"Im really sorry, babe. I know it's no excuse but I was really, really drunk last night." Shaundi apologized.

"Whatever, I was too and you didn't see me fucking Seth on the pool table!" Alex screamed.

"But Seth is different than Boss, he doesn't try to get in your pants every 3 seconds." Shaundi explained.

"Yeah, only every 6." Alex rolled her eyes.

"What do I have to do to show you I'm sorry." Shaundi begged.

"Idk, I need some space. Just get away from me." Alex shoved her.

"Im done trying then. Fuck you!" Shaundi screamed and stomped towards the door. She turned around to catch Alex giving her the middle finger. "Did you really just give me the fucking finger? What are you, 7?"

"No, and trust me honey you don't have to worry about me giving you any finger for awhile." Alex said, with a smug look on her face.

"Oh yeah?" Shaundi challenged, shutting the door and walking towards the bed. Her anger subsiding a bit, because her game face was on.

"Yep," Alex repeated with a stern face. She tried to keep her eyes averted because she could sense the dusty eyes that were being shot her way as Shaundi walked over. Those would surely be her undoing.

"And there's nothing I can do to change your mind? You're sure?" Shaundi asked in a much huskier voice than she had been using only moments before.

"Positive." Alex answered, jumping just a bit and turning away when Shaundi knelt down in front of her.

"Mmhm," Shaundi said in a sarcastic tone. She slowly uncrossed Alex's arms and took one of her hands into her own.

"Shaundi, cmon-" Alex started but was hushed by Shaundi's pointer finger. Shaundi took the middle finger Alex used against her earlier and brought it to her mouth, sticking it in entirely and slowly releasing it with hooded eyes. Alex let out a shaky breath but was still determined to not make eye contact with her girlfriend.

"Hey, look at me." Shaundi pleaded in a whisper. She looped a finger under Alex's chin, beckoning her head towards hers.

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed, fighting Shaundi's hand and crossing her arms again.

Shaundi growing more frustrated, hooked her hands under Alex's knees and spread them apart. She crawled in between the other girl's legs and stood on her knees, her lower half close against Alex's black boys underwear that were stickin out under her yellow 'mischief' tshirt.

Shaundi pressed her lips to Alex's neck and bit softly, chasing it with a quick kiss. She smiled to herself when she felt Alex slightly shudder under her. She continued her assault on Alex's neck while starting to work on her lower half, rubbing the sensitive skin on her upper thigh. Shaundi could feel the other girl's pulse beating loudly under her lips, egging her on. Alex moaned slightly and closed her eyes finally, letting Shaundi get the best of her. Realizing her moment of weakness, she put her arms up and tried to shove Shaundi away from her but she was ready for some kind of retaliation like this and entwined their fingers together quickly, slamming their hands behind Alex's lower back. Alex gasped at the sudden movement and Shaundi took the open window to shrimp her hot on the mouth. They kissed passionately pressing into eachother until Shaundi let go, gasping for air. Still not letting go of Alex's hands, she latched on to her neck leaving a mark before kissing a fiery trail down Alex's collarbone. She could feel that familiar burning in the pit of her stomach that Shaundi always brought about.

'Fuck! This is too much.' Alex thought to herself. Feeling herself starting to surrender, she quickly yanked on her hands, and tried to stand up. Shaundi was quick again and responded by shoving Alex hard on her back, climbing on top of her thighs.

"Ugh, Shaundi get. the. fuck. off. me." Alex seethed, her eyes still shut tight. Pinning both of Alex's hands above her head with her left hand, Shaundi leaned down to Alex's ear.

"You might be mad at me..." Shaundi whispered hotly, reaching down between them with her right hand to gently grope the damp cotton between Alex's thighs. "...but your pussy isn't."

"Ugh, I hate you." Alex growled, giving Shaundi's neck a bite of her own. Shaundi smirked triumphantly and finally released Alex's hands, knowing she wasn't going anywhere now. Alex shot up quickly, bringing Shaundi with her who was now seated on her lap. Alex tore her shirt up and off her head in one fluid motion, getting a nice view because Shaundi had disregarded putting her bra back on earlier. She quickly bent her head to take a nipple into her mouth, leaving a lasting impression before moving on to the next. Shaundi's back arched forward as Alex tugged at her nipple gently. She tangled her hands in Alex's blonde and purple hair urging her on to areas that needed her attention. Alex was going to make her wait though, Shaundi had tortured her enough and it was payback time.

Alex reached down and ripped her shirt off, Shaundi immediately and roughly taking Alex's boob into her hand and exploring the blonde's mouth with her tongue. Alex groaned allowing Shaundi to push her all the way back down returning to their position from earlier.

Nipping at any skin that was within mouth's reach, Shaundi made an antagonizing trail down Alex's stomach paying extra attention to her pubic bones before moving to where the blonde's underwear had become a barrier. Taking the white band of Alex's underwear between her teeth, Shaundi looked up at Alex with dusty eyes to find her gripping the sheets above her head with white knuckles.

"You're so fuckin hot," Shaundi breathed, the vibrations against Alex's center driving her crazy. Her breathing was becoming heavier by the second.

"Mm, fuck me Shaundi." Alex mumbled out in between moans, grabbing a fistful of Shaundi's dreads and raising her hips up to Shaundi's mouth.

Shaundi sat back, tugging Alex's black underwear quickly down her long legs. She kissed a trail from her calf up to where she was needed most, licking her lips at the slickness on the pink flesh before her. Shaundi's hair tickled Alex's inner thighs, teasing her.

Feeling as though she tortured her girlfriend enough, she finally connected her mouth to Alex's clit as Alex gasped and moaned loudly. Shaundi kept a firm grip on her thighs, bringing her closer to her mouth. By the sound of Alex's moans, she knew it wasn't going to take long to get her off. Shaundi had given her a grade A case of blue walls, she was a champ for even holding on this long.

Shaundi slowly inserted her middle finger to Alex's slamhole, and then another starting a nice rhythm as Alex thrashed above her. She could feel her getting close by her walls tightening around her skilled fingers.

"Mmohmygod," Alex mumbled, arching her hips to meet Shaundi's thrusts. Shaundi picked up the pace, driving her over the edge.

"Uhhfuckyes!" Alex screamed as she rode out her orgasm, Shaundi still not letting up.

Finally releasing her fingers, Shaundi's mouth went into lap mode on the sensitive flesh before climbing back up and softly kissing Alex's pouty lips. Shaundi smiled down at her, somehow she was even hotter after she came.

"Why was I mad at you again?" Alex asked, her breathing still a little ragged from her orgasm. Shaundi smirked and laid down next to her girlfriend, laying her head on her chest.

"Told you I could get you to fuck me." Shaundi taunted.

"Oh yeah, that's why. Because you're a bitch." Alex laughed. "And to be clear, I still haven't fucked you yet."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Shaundi asked in a deep voice, full of arousal. Alex smirked and flipped their positions quickly, she didn't mind losing this time.

_The End_


End file.
